


The Bahamas

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [12]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Bahamas

**Nassau**

“Remind me to never trust you again!” Patrick wasn’t 100% sure if David was joking or not, he obviously hoped so and knew he would calm down eventually, especially in Patrick could get his mouth on him, that was a fail-safe way to ease his husband’s anxieties or get him to compromise on something that was ‘incorrect’.

“David, did you really have no fun at all? Patrick genuinely wanted to know the answer. He had thought the activity would be perfect for David, it was like scuba diving but in your own personal submarine!

“I am claustrophobic Patrick! You know that!” David huffed and as his lip stuck out in a pout, Patrick couldn’t resit kissing it right off of his face.

“Stop Patrick, you can’t just kiss me and make up for it. I…”

“I can try!” Patrick raised his insignificant eyebrows and pointed out his main reasons for picking it, especially as he had found a water activity that would preserve David’s perfect pompadour and David at once melted. Patrick was absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt the most thoughtful person he had ever met.

“Ok, I suppose I can forgive you.”

“What a relief! It would have been a very awkward two weeks if we weren’t speaking… especially as tomorrow I have arranged for us to go shopping at the straw market. Followed by cocktail making on the beach.” David’s eyes predictably lit up at both of these activities and Patrick knew he was in the clear. Although though he would still very much enjoy taking his husband apart after their dinner!

David insisted on showering first, ‘the salt water Patrick’ and Patrick was severely tempted to join him but thought better of it, he reckoned David would enjoy the time to luxuriate by himself.


End file.
